Keep Your Eyes Open
by Tigris0124
Summary: I decided to redo this entire Story! 25 years after the 75th annual hunger games. The Revolution failed, and now the story is turned over to Katniss and Peeta's daughter, Tigris. She's very brave, and wants to be able to help everybody she can. She's also in for a lot of trouble this year, you'll have to read to find out why. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Next Generation

My name is Tigris Mellark. I'm the daughter of Katniss and Peeta. I'm currently 18 years old, and yes. I am the daughter of the ex-mockingjay. Are you confused yet? If so I'm guessing you never heard of the 2nd Revolution. Probably because the capital has tried to keep it as far in the back of their minds as possible since it ended...I guess that means I should probably tell you what happened.

26 years ago, my parents were forced into a deathly game called "The Hunger Games". It's where they force 2 of the kids from each of the districts (there are 12) to fight to the death, then there is 1 winner...well normally 1 winner. The 74th Annual Hunger Games was sort of a lot different then normal. My mom and dad made it to the end, then threatened to kill themselves if they couldn't both win since they "loved" each other. I say "love" because they didn't actually love each other at that point. Maybe they liked each other, but definitely not love. After the games were over, Snow (our president) threatened them saying they better love each other as much as they said and blah blah blah. Yeah, anyway...moving on.

The 75th Annual Hunger Games was special, like every 25 years. In those games, each district had to send out 1 female ex-winner and 1 male ex-winner, no matter how old they were. So of course, my mom had to go. Then my dad wanted to go as well so he could protect them. Then during the games, my mom blew up the arena and they escaped then the 2nd Revolution happened and District 13 was found to have actual live people there still...yeah there's a lot to talk about which I ain't going deep into.

The 2nd Revolution ended with President Snow taking my aunt, my mom's friend, and a few other important people hostage. So my mom made a deal with him. A lot of people know the 1st part of the deal was she was to become the Gamemaker. The 2nd part, which only a few people know, is that after Snow dies, she is to become President and she can do whatever she pleases with the Games, meaning she can terminate them and allow everyone to live in peace, finally!

"Two people winning?" Haymitch says from the couch. "It's not like that never happened before." He takes a swig from his bottle and stares at the screen. He's talking about the 100th Annual Hunger Games. This year, two people, no matter the district, can win. And again, he isn't wrong. I mean, my mom and dad did win 26 years ago.

"Will you stop drinking?" I ask as I see him take another swig. "You're gonna get drunk and it's not even 9 in the morning yet!" I stand up from my place on the floor and walk over to him and stick out my hand. "Hand it over."

"Make me," he says. He glances at my hand and holds his bottle closer to him. "It's my medicine."

I sigh and swipe the bottle away from him. "Dad!" I yell. "Haymitch is drinking already!"

"Already?" I turn around and see my aunt Prim walking in with my dad right behind her. "I thought you quit?"

"You honestly thought that?" my dad asks, trying not to laugh. "Why would you..."

"Hey, I see the goodness in everybody. Sadly not everybody is that good." I look at the bottle in my hand and sneak a sip. I gag and hand it over to my dad. "Gross!"

"Did you just…?" my dad snatches it out of my hand and glares at me. I smile at him. "What? I wanted to try it...he likes it so much. I wanted to see what the big deal was."

Prim giggles and places her water on top of the fire place. "Tigris, do you mind running to the bakery in town and grab some bread?"

I see my dad frown and glance at my aunt. "Why not me?" Prim points at me. "You have issues with your parents you need to work out. They love Tigris."

I smile and bounce over to the door. "I shall be back!" I slam the door behind me. I glance over at the house where my dad's parents live and see their dog sitting on the porch. He notices me and jumps up to run over, then he gets pulled back by the chain they have tied to him. I walk over and pet him. "Hey there Milo." He licks my hand and I giggle. I pat his head then run off in the direction of town.

Once I run into the bakery, I head my grandma yell my name. "Tigris!" I look up at the counter and see her smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good! I just need bread for my aunt."

"Oh yes! How is Prim doing?" she asks as she hands a costumer some bread.

"She's doing alright."

"It's such a shame what happened to Kel. He was such a great guy!"

I shrug and walk over. Kel was my uncle, he died from a rare disease last year. My aunt and Charl, her son, were pretty shaken up. We got to skip out on the games last year (immunity since our mom's the Gamemaker and such). Like both me and Charl's names are in the bowl only once, even though every year our name is suppose to go in one more time.

She hands me the bread and glances at the door. "Where's your father? He never visits us." She sighs and looks over at my grandpa who's decorating cakes. "Do you want a cupcake for your walk home?"

I smile and nod and she grabs one of the finished ones and hands it to me. "Tell everyone we say hello, and have fun. Good luck at the reaping tomorrow! 'May the odds be ever in your favor'." She says the last part with an accent, which makes me laugh. I wave as I walk out the door and run into Phil. Phil is over 6 feet tall and pretty buff. He's 18 as well, and we use to play as kids when I would visit. He smiles and catches the cupcake as it falls out of my hand.

"Careful there Tig," he says, "You're going to loose all that food before you can get it to your aunt!"

"How you know it's for my aunt?" I ask as I swipe away the cupcake and stuff it in my mouth. "This was for me." I try to say the last part, but it comes out all muffled due to the cupcake in my mouth.

He laughs and holds out his hands. "Want me to take the bread for you? I'll walk you back." I hand over the bread and continue chewing on the cupcake. It's very moist and really good. It's vanilla with chocolate frosting. Very good, and my favorite. "Good cupcake?"

I nod and finally swallow the rest of it. "Yeah, of course!" I laugh and we start to walk back to the house. "How's your parents and sister doing?"

"Awesome, we've been able to go hunt for our own food almost twice a week. The Peacekeepers are allowing us, too. They don't even care like they use to." He smiles up at the sky.

"That's good," I say. I glance up at him. "How many times is your name in the bowl?" I grimace as he answers. "Almost 25 now, since the first few years I could get more food, I wasn't able to hunt yet."

"I'm sorry..." I look at the ground.

"Oh, yeah that's right, your name is only in there once."

I look around and everyone around us. "I feel so bad."

"Don't be! At least I know you're safe from all this mess!" He smiles at me and we continue into the square in front of my aunt's house. "Well here we are!" He hands over the bread and kisses my cheek. "I'll talk to you later!"

I watch him run off. When he gets to the end of the street, he turns around and waves. I wave back and watch him disappear into the town. I turn to walk back into the house and see my dad standing on the porch. He smiles and walks inside and I follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The 100th Annual Reaping

I wake up to the smell of toast. I yawn and stretch out on my bed. I glance over at the clock that's hanging above my closet and realize what time it is. I jump up and run down the stairs without getting dressed.

"Why has no one decided to wake me up yet!" Everyone glances down at my night gown and I blush. "Well, for 1, we weren't finish breakfast."

I look at the clock in the kitchen and sigh. "The clock in my room must be busted. It says it's 11." The clock in the kitchen says it's only 9, that means it must have died while I was sleeping. "I'll be back, I got to change I guess."

Prim runs over. "Wait! I want you to wear something special today!" I glance at her as she runs over to her room and comes out with a pink knee-length dress. "Oh! It's...really pretty!" I say as she hands it to me. Totally not something I personally would wear.

"I wore it to my last reaping! And since I don't have a daughter, I thought you could wear it!"

Well now I definitely can't decline to wear it. "Awe, won't you look cute!" I look over and see Charl sitting at the table. He's my younger cousin, he's 15 and he's pretty cool. He's about 3 inches taller than me, even though he's younger. Then again I'm only 5 feet 2 inches, so I'm pretty short.

"Won't she?" Prim yells. She ushers me upstairs. "Now go try it on! I already put the flats on your dresser."

Well, at least their flats. If they were anything but flat I wouldn't wear them. I walk into my bedroom and glance at the shoes. Not too bad.

I really can't say "my room". It's my aunt's guess room, I just happen to stay here whenever I come back to District 12 for the reapings, or just for the hell of it.

I put on the dress and the shoes then look at the mirror that's in the room. Other than my hair, I look pretty decent. I quickly brush my hair and smile, then walk downstairs.

"Hey Ti..." I look over and see Phil standing at the table. "Tig, wow! You look amazing! I have never seen you wear a dress before!" I smile and then smirk. "Yeah and more than likely it will be the last so take it all in!" I twirl around and giggle and he laughs. Charl walks down in a suit and I laugh. "You're suit makes you look like you're going to a funeral." I quickly stop laughing, realize it's probably going to be a few people's funeral…

Phil notices my emotions suddenly change and walks over. "Or a wedding." Charl smiles and walks over. To the table and sits down. "So what's for breakfast?"

I walk over and sit beside him, and Phil sits beside me. "Toast and eggs." Prim says as she places the plates in front of all of us.

"Awesome!" Phil screams. He digs in. "I hardly get to eat this stuff." The last part is muffled and I giggle and I start to eat. It's hard to imagine everyone here not being able to eat like this everyday.

"So, you guys," Charl says. "It's your last reaping, right?"

I nod and look at Phil. "Last year!"

I start to think, maybe I should volunteer this year. I know my mom would have to treat me the same as the other kids in the arena, but I really want to be able to prove to everyone that I'm just as strong...if not stronger and smarter than my mom! But, if I die, then there's a lot of people who would be really upset, and possibly disappointed...I'd have to think about this really hard before I actually do this.

"Tigris?" Prim says my name and I snap back to Earth. "What?"

"We asked you who you think will be chosen this year?"

I think about all the kids and everybody who's names are going to be in the bowl. "I have no idea."

"I think it's going to be the Hollow twins. Their names are in there a lot, and their both 16 so it's going to be even worse," Charl states.

"Yeah, their names are in there more than me," Phil says.

We finish eating and walk to the reaping area. We glance at all the people already here. "It's not suppose to start for another hour and everyone's already here." Prim is right, everyone is almost here. Everyone is probably trying to befriend everyone because of the two people winning thing. It would be a good idea.

We walk around and talk to a bunch of people and find out that's exactly why everyone is here. They're all trying to befriend everyone of the opposite sex. Like I said, it's a pretty decent idea. Me and Phil sit down away from everyone and start to talk about the games.

"I feel like I'm going to end up getting chosen," he says.

"Why's that?" I take a look at the Hollow twins and notice they're holding hands. They're probably thinking the same thing as Phil is.

"Just, the chances are pretty high." He sees where I'm looking. "His is a little higher, isn't it?"

I nod and glance over at Charl and his friend Ralph. "Ralph's name is only in there 15 times, since Charl has fed him and his family whenever possible." Phil nods. "Yeah, I wish you were here, my name wouldn't have been in there that often." I smile and look up at him. "Whatever happens, promise me if you get chosen, you'll win though. You've hunted, so that's like practicing."

"No duh. I'll try to win..." he pauses then looks down at me. "For you, I'll try."

I blush and look out at the groups of people. We sit there for the rest of the time before we have to stand up and walk to our spots. We get our fingers pricked and walk to where we have to stand. I stand in the back with the rest of the 18 year olds. I glance over at Phil and notice he's staring at me. I wonder if he can read my mind and knows what I'm going to end up doing.

"Welcome everyone to the 100th Annual Reapings for the Hunger Games!" I look up at the stage and see Thimble, our escort. She goes on through her script and we watch the movie. After, she walks over to the girl's bowl and reaches in. She pulls out a slip of paper and walks back over to the microphone.

"This year's female tribute is..." she opens the slip and glances around. "Mint Kassel!" I jump and gasp. Kassel, that's Phil's last name. And Mint, that's his sister! She's only 14! She's younger than Charl! I look over at Phil and see his face go pale white. I run out into the open and yell, "I volunteer!" I run over to Mint, who is already in the open aisle and gasps as she sees me.

"No! Tigris! What are you..." I cover her mouth and start to tear. "No, don't. Just go back to your parents."

I walk up to the stage and can hear a bunch of whispers. I whisper into Thimble's ear, "Don't use my last name. Use Pikler." Pikler is my aunts last name, that way other tributes who watch this don't know my real last name, and who my mother is.

She nods. "Looks like Tigris Pikler is going to be our tribute for the ladies!" She glances over at me and sighs. She knows me, since every year after the reapings we all ride back on the train together. I look out and see my dad almost in tears, and Phil who looks like he's about to collapse.

"Now for the gentleman!" Thimble walks over to the jar and pulls out a name. "Charl…Pikler..." she says. She slowly glances at me and I gasp. I'll have to protect him with my life. If we both make it, that would make it…

"I volunteer!" I glance out at who broke into my thoughts. It was Phil. I start to cry and fall on the stage. I was relieved, yet also scared.

Thimble glances back and forth, and realizes what just happened. "Looks like we have another volunteer, named Phil Kassel."

I can hear everyone gasp and start talking and mumbling. What just happened? We just volunteered for each others families.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Train

I sit down on the couch inside the Justice Building as I wait for my family to come in. The door bangs open and I see my dad standing there, looking really angry.

"What the hell did you just do?" he asks. He quickly shuts the door and sits across from me. "Not only are you going to end up dying, but now we all got to watch as the two nicest people from District 12 gets obliterated."

"We aren't going to get obliterated!" I scream. "We both are decent hunters, and we're both really smart. I remember up until last year I would go out with him and hunt for him and his family! We're good!"

"Don't be that cocky in there!" he screams. "Also...why Pikler? Ashamed of being a Mellark?" He looks down and then back up at me.

"No, I just want to be treated fairly in the games. If they knew I was you and my mom's kid, they would make sure to kill me first." I stand up and walk to the window. I see thousands of people talking amongst themselves. Then, one of the Peacekeepers come in and hesitantly says it's time for my dad to go. I watch him go and he slams the door without looking back at me.

"Tigris!" I steady myself as Charl runs over and attacks me with a hug. "I can't believe you did that!"

"I had to protect his sister," I say.

"I know, I had a feeling once my name was called that I wasn't going to be the one going..." Charl says steadily. "I knew he'd want to protect you, along with me."

I glance at the clock, then back at him. "Hey, whatever you do, don't let Mint put her name in the bowl anymore than she has to. She's been learning to hunt with Phil...just give her food whenever possible. Okay?"

He nods as a Peacekeeper comes in and announces his time is up. He runs out and Phil's mom along with Mint, walks in. Mint runs over and hugs me. "Thank you! Oh my God thank you!" she screams. I hug her and then we let go.

"Once I heard Mint's name being called, I broke," her mom states. "Then, I heard you say I volunteer and everything quickly went dark, because at that moment I knew I would have 1 instead of both my children being sent to that torturous game."

I smile then look down. "You knew Phil would volunteer if either of us were chosen." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. She nods though, and hugs me. "I want to say thank you, but I feel as though I shouldn't." She lets go. "You just might have set your own death date."

I shake my head. "Phil and I..."

"Yeah I know. You both are going to try your hardest to win." She smiles as she interrupts me. "Phil just said the same thing." I smile and a Peacekeeper comes in and ushers them out. I sit there for a few more minutes, then Prim walks in.

"Hmm, just think, 26 years ago I was standing here crying, telling your mom to win for us." I smile and nod. "Seriously though, why my last name?"

She sits on the couch and I sit beside her. "I don't want to be treated any differently in the games. If everyone hears Mellark, they're going to think 'Katniss and Peeta's daughter'." I sigh. "I want to be treated equally by everyone in that arena."

She nods in understanding as a Peacekeeper walks in. She stands up and hugs me. "Good luck, and make sure you and Phil both win for everyone here. You guys are the most helpful people anyone in this District knows."

I smile and start to cry as she exits. Thimble walks in about 10 minutes later stating it's time to get on the train. I walk out and run over to Phil and hug him, for the first time since we both volunteered. We stop and glance at each other and start to walk towards the train. "I can't believe we both just did that." I nod and walk onto the train behind Thimble, the first person I see is my mom.

"Mom?" I ask as the door closes behind us. She's standing beside my dad. She normally never is on the train when we go back to the capital.

"I wanted to see this years tributes." she states. "I don't think Snow is going to be alive much longer, so I wanted to reassure whoever the tributes from District 12 were that we would try and drag it out until he dies, then everyone in the arena will be able to live and go home."

Phil's eyes go wide. "Wait! Once Snow dies, you can end the games?" he falls onto a chair and stares at the ground.

"More than that actually," I state. "She'll become President." I say it nonchalantly, mainly because I already knew this information. Snow has been sick for the past month, no one is sure how much longer he has. Phil glances up at me. "You knew this?"

"She's persistent and wouldn't stop bugging me," my mom states. "Do you know how annoying a 14 year old is when they set their mind on wanting to know something?"

"Very," my dad answers.

"So, after Snow dies, that games aren't going to be going on anymore?" Phil asks happily. "Meaning my sister will be safe?" he jumps up. "You may have actually saved my sister's life!" He looks at me and hugs me really tight. "And you saved my cousin." I smile and hug back.

My mom frowns. "By the way, why not Mellark?"

"Because everyone will try to kill me with that name, Mrs. Gamemaker."

"Oh...right." she says. She walks over after Phil lets go and hugs me. "In that case, Phil, you saved her brother." I giggle and hug her back.

Later on, me and Phil sit at the table and drink some Limeade while watching the areas fly by out the window. "This is really...really lavish." he states. He look at the drink and drinks some more.

"It gets boring after 18 years of it." I glance out the window and see a deer in the distance.

"How can you get bored of this?" he asks. He smiles and takes another sip. He glances up at me. "Hey...do you want to..." he gets cut off by my dad.

"So, how you enjoying the ride." He quickly looks up at my dad and stops talking. I can see his cheeks turn a little red as he smiles at my dad. "It's...it's awesome."

My dad glances at him and notices the blushing. "Did I interrupt something?"

Phil shakes his head. "No. We were just talking." My dad nods and walks back through the door he walked in from, then Thimble walks out. Phil sighs and sets the drink onto the table. I giggle and look at him.

"Do you want to go talk in my room or something?"

He looks up. "We have bedrooms?"

I nod. "Well yeah, we're one of the farthest districts from the capital, it's going to take a day to get over there."

He stands up and follows me back through were my dad walked back. I walk all the way to the end and open the door. I sigh and fall back on my bed. "God, this is so comfortable." I sit up. "My aunt's house is nice, but the beds aren't near as nice."

Phil laughs and sits beside me. "So as I was saying," he continues. "Do you want to make a plan?"

"Plan for...the games?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I know we get to see who all is part of it before it starts, do you want to like, figure out who we should team up with as soon as possible then during the training we can try to befriend them?"

I never thought about teaming up with anyone, I only ever really thought it was just going to be us two. But now that my mom said she doesn't think Snow will make it through the entire thing…

"That's a decent idea," I say. I look down. "We could probably try and tell them about the whole Snow thing secretly during the training to make it more reliable."

"But, would they believe us?"

"All I got to say is, 'Did you notice how sick he was? He's definitely going to die before the Games are over.'" I smile and look up at him.

"Then...'How do you know the next person isn't going to let it continue?'" Phil glances at me mockingly. "Can you answer that?"

"Of course! 'I overheard the conversation between a few of the escorts talking about it. The next president is canceling the games as soon as possible.'"

"Or," Phil says. "We could just tell them that you're Katniss's daughter during the games. No one else is going to know, just the people we're with. Tell them your mom is the next president and she's terminating the games completely."

I nod and look out the window in my cabin. "Sounds good."

Phil smiles down at me and slowly leans down. I freeze as he kisses me. After he pulls away I just look at him. "Uh."

"I'm...I'm sorry," he says. He quickly stands up and leaves before I can say anything. I sigh and lay back down onto my bed. I really don't want to have to deal with falling for him completely then him dying before Snow dies. That would kill me. I mean, I already like him, but I can't like him anymore. Not at all.

Then again, maybe we would get more sponsors if we did the whole lover routine.


End file.
